


One Stormy Night

by 221Breathe



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Breathe/pseuds/221Breathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A huge thunderstorm hits the garage, forcing the team to sleep over. As always, Paige and Walter manage to ground each other through the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of work for this fandom and I had a wonderful time writing it. Enjoy the happy Waige fluff!

“Guys…from this weather radio it sounds like this storm warning isn’t going anyway any time soon. The weather guy is telling everyone to stay where they are because the roads will be highly compromised,” Sylvester said, turning to the team with an anxious expression, a sound radio held to his ear. “Oh, I don’t like the sound of that at all. I think we should all stay here for the night.”  
Happy groaned while Toby did a bit of a fist pump.  
“Sleepover at the garage! How about some truth or dare, a bit of poker, spin the bottle…” Toby said with a suggestive smirk in Happy’s direction.  
“I’d rather get blown away by the storm thanks,” Happy replied, arms crossed.  
“Alright guys, we should probably start gathering candles in case the power goes out,” Paige suggested.  
“My backup generator should make sure that we have power regardless, but it’s not a bad idea to be prepared,” Happy agreed.  
The team split up to gather whatever flashlights and candles they could find and met back in the main part of the garage, talking and joking together. Paige made two bags of microwave popcorn and the salty, butter smell mingled with the smell of impeding rain. Finally, after the team got tired of waiting for the storm and had exhausted all their usual logic games, they decided to figure out sleeping arrangements. Happy had offered to sleep in the rusty car that she was attempting to bring back to life, but Toby insisted she sleep on one of the two coaches in the garage. He grabbed a couple blankets, laid down on the floor at her feet, and refused to move to more comfortable quarters claiming he was “happy exactly where he was”.  
Sylvester offered Paige the other sofa, but she refused insisting that he should sleep on it since he had pulled his back when sliding down an electric pole earlier that day for a mission. Paige had to practically drag him over to the coach, but Sly finally relented and Paige tucked him in with a blanket that Walter had dug out from the attic. And that was the moment both the storm hit and the power went out.  
A huge thunder clap sounded and Paige yelped, slamming into Walter who was standing behind her. His arms automatically encircled her, steading her so that they didn’t both tumble to the ground.  
“Happy?” Walter called.  
“On it!”  
“Thank you,” Paige gasped, stepping out of Walter’s firm embrace. Her heart was still pounding, but now she couldn’t tell if it was from the thunder or the man that had just been holding her.  
“Of course,” Walter replied, searching her eyes as if he wanted to say something more. “Bad news!” Happy called from the room in the back. “Looks like the backup generator won’t be able to start up for at least another three hours. Because I maybe had to use some parts from it to build gadgets for our missions and forgot to replace them.”  
“It’s fine, Happy, a little darkness isn’t the end of the world,” Toby called. “We were all about to go to sleep anyway—not really an activity that needs good lighting.”  
“We can work on it tomorrow morning,” Walter agreed.  
“Sylvester, will you be okay down here in the dark?” Paige asked.  
“Yeah of course. In the worst storm of the year surrounded by darkness, why wouldn’t I be?” He asked thickly.  
“Hey, we can light some candles for you! Walter, can you grab me the lighter that should be on the table over there?”  
After Paige had lit a couple candles that were a suitable distance away from the blanket that Sylvester was confident he would not catch fire in the middle of the night, her and Walter finally turned towards the stairs.  
“There’s a chair in my room that I can sleep on--“  
“Walter, it’s fine we can share the bed. I know you’re just as exhausted from the mission as I am: we both need to sleep.” Paige pointed out.  
“I mean it’s not as if we would be doing anything that would make the act of sleeping together—next to each other—indecorous,” Walter said, clearing his throat.  
“Right,” Paige said, hoping that the candle in her hand was not bright enough to reveal the blush that was most definitely blooming on her cheeks.  
Another loud clap of thunder prompted Paige up the stairs towards Walter’s room. She could feel him padding closely behind her as she ascended the last step. She waited for Walter to lead the way to his private corner away from his usual office area. With Walter lighting candles, Paige took the opportunity to take in the one part of Scorpion’s headquarters that she had not yet ventured into.  
For being the sleeping quarters of the man with the fourth highest IQ, Walter O’Brien’s room was quite ordinary. A blue and white checkered quilt covered a full sized bed and the mahogany furniture was spotless. The only messy part of the room was a bulletin board that was covered in essays on recent studies on MS and graphs full of data that Paige knew Walter had created himself. She wandered to the bookcase by the window and smiled when she saw that Ralph and Walter shared many of the same titles—all nonfiction and all having to do with math and science. She did however spot an outlier and ran her finger along its spine before turning to the owner.  
“Sherlock Holmes?” Paige asked, grinning.  
“It was one of my favorites as a kid,” Walter admitted, embarrassed. “I admired Holmes’ logical approach to problems and the methodical way Doyle could unwrap an adventure story. It was…the first time I felt like someone understood what it was like in my head.”  
“I loved it when I was a kid too,” Paige said softly, touched by his admission. “But to be honest, I was always more of a fan of Watson myself.”  
“Figures,” Walter smirked.  
“Hey!” Paige laughed, hitting him gently. “Holmes was nothing without Watson!”  
“Or he was written in so that the audience could keep up with Holmes’ thinking process.”  
“Agree to disagree,” Paige stated, falling onto the bed.  
Walter approached the other side and laid down. Between the dim candles, the rain pounding on the window, and the quiet of the garage, Paige felt the dense intimacy of the situation.  
“Are you sure this is okay with you?” Walter asked, looking up at her.  
“Yeah. This is the most logical thing for both of us and besides it’s a big bed,” Paige replied, sounding way more relaxed then she felt.  
Paige slipped under the covers and nestled into the pillows that smelled wonderfully, simply of Walter.  
“You know, I was terrified of thunderstorms for a really long time,” Paige said into the dark. “As a kid, I couldn’t sleep when we had them and I’d have to keep all the lights on,” she told him, laughing softly. “Ralph says the rain puts him to sleep, but I was never that way.”  
“Well, lightening is just static electricity that comes as a result of the friction between particles in clouds and the constantly rising and falling currents of air flow. And thunder is simply the sound wave of that energy transfer,” Walter said turning to look at her. “It’s a part of nature that is completely natural and can be explained with physics. So…no reason to be afraid.”  
Paige felt surprisingly touched. Walter consoled with facts and with knowledge and his words felt as comforting as a bedtime story. The thunder boomed on, but it sounded like it was moving father and farther away.  
“Goodnight, Walter.” Paige said gently, with a smile in her tone. She turned to study Walter’s face, full of warm shadows from the candlelight and her heart clenched. She dared to reach up to stroke his face and those delicious ebony curls before tucking her hands under her pillow. Walter blinked at her in surprise, but she could have sworn his face softened as he closed his eyes.  
“Goodnight, Paige.”  
Paige smiled before closing her own eyes. She turned her head deeper into the pillows, hoping to catch more of his scent before falling asleep.  
“Thank you,” Paige whispered already on the edge of dreaming.  
“For what?”  
“For chasing away the storms.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are darling and make my day! Thanks for reading.


End file.
